criminalcasegamefandomcom-20200222-history
The Ship of Dreams
The Ship of Dreams (Case #93, or Case #37 of Pacific Bay) is the seventh case of Ivywood Hills, the thirty-seventh case of Pacific Bay, and the ninety-third case of the game. Case Background 's murder occurred.]] At the police station, all Frank Knight recalled was a luxury liner called Gigantic that sunk in a tragic accident in the early 20th century, further stating that a big-budget film of the same name was currently in production and that it going to be based on the tragedy. Excited by it, Frank suggested he and the player take a tour of the Gigantic movie set. The player agreed. Unfortunately, the tour was cut short when an artist named Fabrizio Gallardo was found dead on the set. The player didn't hesitate to ship the body straight to Roxie Sparks for autopsy in order to start the murder investigation, while Frank managed to find a flare gun left in the scene—grounds for the team to register it as the murder weapon from the get-go. Upon autopsy, Roxie confirmed the fact that Fabrizio died just moments after the flare was shoved in his right eye socket: the flare melted his eyeball, causing the heat to reach the brain and leaving him with no chance. The investigation took Frank and the player to a poor suburb of Ivywood and even Fabrizio's art studio, as they eventually incriminated an actress named Lizzie Dion to be the killer, although Frank couldn't believe that someone who he initially perceived as a sweet person would have such thirst for blood. As the duo confronted Lizzie, she pretended that a false arrest was being made; however, after Frank stated out the killer's trail very cleverly, the actress confessed her guilt before claiming that she committed the crime only in revenge for Fabrizio impregnating her prior to the events of this case. She then proceeded to add details to her statement. Both Lizzie and Fabrizio loved each other, but the latter's low financial status—which was the reason as to why it took him months to buy plane tickets to Florence for the couple—made Lizzie regret for pretending that she could escape with Fabrizio in the first place. However, the wake-up call was when she found out about the couple's baby in her womb. Realizing that she had to do something to save her career, not to mention her engagement to Tyler Snakes, Lizzie killed Fabrizio to preserve her values. After the statement, Frank took some time to loathe Lizzie's disgusting act since her child would grow up an orphan now. Nonetheless, the player shipped the actress to trial right away. In court, Lizzie stated before Judge Dante that her career in Ivywood was far more important than a getaway to Italy with Fabrizio. This prompted Dante to ask Lizzie if those third class tickets were the driving force behind her decision to kill Fabrizio, to which the actress replied that she had higher standards in spite of the artist impressing her with tickets to Italy. The motive seemed deceiving, but to conclude, Judge Dante simply issued a 20-year jail sentence for Lizzie. In the hours following Lizzie's indictment, Chief Marquez—after giving a thought to the revelation from the previous case—attempted to have the upcoming Ivywood Film Awards canceled as a precaution to prevent the notorious Utopians from brainwashing millions of viewers watching the ceremony. Russell Crane opted to interrogate his father, zealous Utopian Jupiter Crane, about the identity of the cult's leader (and eventually put him in temporary custody due to suspicion) while Frank decided to check up on the set of Gigantic for any clues leading to the same direction. Soon after, things would turn upside down for the Pacific Bay Police: Maggie O'Mally—a survivor of the real Gigantic incident—was found brainwashed, and just moments later, the trio of Frank, Russell, and the player assembled in the station only to discover Chief Marquez in a brainwashed state. Frank immediately suggested the player to partner up with Russell and find the one liable for this shocking turn of events while he guarded the helpless Chief. was exposed as the culprit behind all the recent brainwashing assaults, not to mention the terrorist attack planned to occur at the Awards.]] With the player's field expertise and Russell's psychological skills, the individual responsible for the brainwashing of six people (including Maggie and the Chief)—and also for the planning of a terrorist attack scheduled to take place at the Ivywood Awards—turned out to be none other than Holly Hopper, a familiar Utopian and gossip columnist. After being cornered by Russell and the player, Holly, in a rather quick and suspicious manner, admitted her brainwashing fiasco before taking a moment to claim that she'd succeeded to her predecessor as the Utopian leader seven years prior to the present day. However, she wouldn't let the police take the cult down without a fight: the self-proclaimed leader of the Utopians then shot herself to death in a bold attempt to resist arrest and to protect her cult, taking her brainwashing secrets to the grave. Moments after the disastrous event, Russell insisted that the player keep an eye on the imminent Ivywood Awards ceremony just in case the Utopians still had something in mind—though he would find a cure to heal Chief Marquez from the brainwashing effects in due course. Victim *'Fabrizio Gallardo' (found dead, a flare thrust in his eye socket) Murder Weapon *'Flare Gun' Killer *'Lizzie Dion' Suspects C93HHopper.png|Holly Hopper C93MOMally.png|Maggie O'Mally C93LDion.png|Lizzie Dion C93TSnakes.png|Tyler Snakes C93JCrane.png|Jupiter Crane Killer's Profile *The killer has a cold. *The killer knows Morse Code. *The killer eats caviar. *The killer is female. *The killer wears a Gigantic badge. Crime Scenes C93MovieSetA.png|Movie Set C93MovieSetB.png|Set Basin C93FlatA.png|Victim's Studio C93FlatB.png|Artist's Desk C93SlumsA.png|Poor Suburbs C93SlumsB.png|Junkyard Garden Steps Chapter 1 *Investigate Movie Set. (Clues: Victim's Body, Flare Gun, Badge; Murder Weapon Registered: Flare Gun) *Examine Flare Gun. (Result: Black Grains) *Analyze Black Grains. (06:00:00; Attribute: The killer eats caviar) *Examine Badge. (Victim identified: Fabrizio Gallardo; Crime Scene Unlocked: Victim's Studio) *Investigate Victim's Studio. (Clues: Painting Items, Gigantic Flyer, Gigantic Painting) *Examine Painting Items. (Result: Torn Magazine) *Examine Torn Magazine. (Result: Holly Hopper article) *Ask Holly Hopper about her story on the Gigantic Movie. (Prerequisite: Article restored) *Examine Gigantic Flyer. (New Suspect: Maggie O'Mally) *Talk to Maggie O'Mally about the Gigantic. (Prerequisite: Maggie unraveled) *Examine Gigantic Painting. (New Suspect: Lizzie Dion) *Ask Lizzie Dion about the painting the victim made of her. (Prerequisite: Lizzie identified on the painting) *Ask Tyler Snakes about the murder that happened on his set. (Prerequisite: Talk to Lizzie) *Autopsy Victim's Body. (18:00:00; Attribute: The killer has a cold) *Go to Chapter 2. (No stars) Chapter 2 *Ask Jupiter Crane about his relationship with the victim. (Available after unlocking Chapter 2) *Investigate Poor Suburbs. (Available after unlocking Chapter 2; Clues: Sandwich Board, Torn Photo) *Examine Sandwich Board. (Result: Anti-Utopian Sign) *Examine Torn Photo. (Result: Restored Photo) *Talk to Maggie O'Mally about her attack on the victim. (Prerequisite: Photo restored) *Analyze Anti-Utopian Sign. (12:00:00; Crime Scene Unlocked: Artist's Desk) *Investigate Artist's Desk. (Clues: Victim's Safe, Faded Note) *Examine Victim's Safe. (Result: Opened Safe) *Examine Opened Safe. (Result: Plane Tickets) *Analyze Plane Tickets. (12:00:00) *Confront Lizzie Dion about her secret affair with the victim. (Prerequisite: Plane Tickets analyzed) *Examine Faded Note. (Result: Crypted Message) *Analyze Crypted Message. (06:00:00; Attribute: The killer knows Morse code) *Go to Chapter 3. (No stars) Chapter 3 *Confront Holly Hopper about her Utopian propaganda. (Available after unlocking Chapter 3) *Investigate Junkyard Garden. (Available after unlocking Chapter 3; Clues: Victim's Suitcase, Pranks) *Examine Victim's Suitcase. (Result: Sketch) *Go grill Tyler Snakes about Lizzie's infidelity. (Prerequisite: Sketch retrieved) *Examine Planks. (Result: Life Buoy) *Examine Life Buoy. (Result: Buoy Message) *Analyze Buoy Message. (09:00:00) *Question Jupiter Crane about his threat against the victim. (Prerequisite: Buoy Message analyzed) *Investigate Set Basin. (All tasks prior to this must be done first; Clues: Flare Box, Gigantic Props) *Examine Flare Box. (Result: Liquid Sample) *Analyze Liquid Sample. (15:00:00; Attribute: The killer is female) *Examine Gigantic Props. (Result: Gigantic Card) *Analyze Gigantic Card. (09:00:00; Attribute: The killer wears a Gigantic badge) *Arrest Killer. *Go to Ivywood Confidential 7. (No stars) Ivywood Confidential 7 *Interrogate Jupiter Crane about the Utopian Leader. (Available after unlocking Ivywood Confidential) *Investigate Victim's Studio. (Prerequisite: Talk to Jupiter; Clues: Portfolio Bag) *Examine Portfolio Bag. (Result: Sketch) *Examine Sketch. (Result: Victim's Writing) *Question Jupiter Crane's involvement in the Utopian cult. (Prerequisite: Victim's Writing unraveled; Reward: MALE 1910's suit, FEMALE 1910s Evening Dress) *Investigate Movie Set. (Available after unlocking Ivywood Confidential; Clues: Broken Model) *Examine Broken Model. (Result: Gigantic Model) *Analyze Gigantic Model. (06:00:00) *Question Maggie O'Mally about her ties to the Utopians. (Prerequisite: Gigantic Model analyzed; Reward: Burger) *Investigate Set Basin. (All tasks prior to this must be done first; Clues: Andrea's Picture) *Examine Andrea's Picture. (Result: Threatening Message) *Analyze Threatening Message. (06:00:00) *Arrest Holly Hopper, leader of the Utopians. (Prerequisite: Threatening Message analyzed; Reward: 20,000 Coins) *Investigate Next Case. (1 star) Trivia *The Gigantic liner and film are spoofs of the [[Wikipedia:Titanic|RMS Titanic]] and the 1997 blockbuster film based on it, respectively. **Also, it appears as though certain characters featured in this case were moderately inspired by the aforementioned film. *The Additional Investigation chapter is named differently in this case, as with all other cases of Ivywood Hills. In this case, the chapter is dubbed "Ivywood Confidential 7". *As a result of the game's canon, suspects who suffer from a cold will occasionally animate to sneeze during this case's cutscenes. *This is one of the cases of Pacific Bay in which more than one suspect gets arrested. *This case is currently unavailable for play on the iOS version of the game. Navigation Category:Cases of Pacific Bay Category:Cases Category:Ivywood Hills